


Daddy's Good Boy

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stan, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Stan indulges in his daddy kink





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - Daddy kink
> 
> ...so this happened...I don't know why I gave Stan a daddy kink...but here it is...
> 
> (Please be kind. This is my first time writing anything with daddy kink in it)
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan doesn’t bother looking behind him when he hears the shower door open, then close. Strong arms wrap around him, lips pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“How’s my baby doing this morning? Not too sore, are we?”

“No, daddy.”

Mike chuckles, “Good, because daddy is ready for more.”

Stan shivers in Mike’s arms, despite the spray of hot water streaming over them. Mike guides him to the wall, turning Stan around and dropping to his knees. Stan knows what Mike wants, and obliges, bracing himself against the wall and lifting one leg up onto the other beta’s shoulder.

“Look at you sweetheart, not even needing to be told what to do. Such a good boy for daddy.”

Stan loves it when Mike calls him a good boy. It makes his whole body tingle. Stan moans when he feels Mike’s hot breath against him, “Please, daddy.”

“Please what, my darling.”

“Please, eat me out! Make me feel good!”

Mike pats Stan’s leg, smiling up at the other, taking in his partners beautiful face. Stan’s eyes are closed, mouth slack . Mike kisses a trail until he reaches his goal, licking at the sensitive hole. Mike can hear Stan’s head hit the wall as the other groans. 

“Yes! That’s it daddy!” 

Mike takes hold of Stan’s cock, pumping him in time with each inward thrust he makes with his tongue. I doesn’t take long for Stan to cum, spurts of white liquid coating Mike’s hand. Mike pulls back after Stan has ridden his high, the other breathing heavily leaning against the wall.

Mike wraps the leg he had on his shoulder around his waist, lining his cock up with Stan’s loose hole.

“You’ve had your fun darling. Now it’s daddy’s turn,” Stan screams his name as he thrusts completely in.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 4 more days o.0
> 
> This month has gone by too damn fast....


End file.
